Caught!
by Helen1
Summary: Daniel goes to see Sam in her lab, and finds something unexpected
1. Caught in the act.

Daniel strolled down the corridor, He was heading for Sam's lab, His latest project was translating an altar on P3X-639, and He had managed to translate most of it but some of the more scientific translations still baffled him. He reached the door of her lab which was shut (this was very unusual because Sam always complained about the ventilation in there so kept her door open.) He turned the knob and walked in, he froze. Sam and Jack were standing in front of him looking slightly embarrassed. When Daniel had walked in they had been mid kiss. "What the.." "Daniel!" Sam and Jack exclaimed in unison. Daniel turned to leave looking slightly embarrassed. "Daniel wait let us explain" Sam pleaded. "Hey, no need really" Daniel said trying to mask a grin. "Danny boy!" Jack said, "before you let your fertile imagination run away with you let us explain." Daniel sat down on a near-by stool and waited the explanation trying to hide his amusement by their panic-stricken faces.  
  
"Well.. Sam and I have been seeing each other for about a month" jack said trying to asses Daniel reaction. Daniel opened his mouth to speak but paused. "Daniel?" Sam asked worried about what Daniel would do, she hoped he wouldn't tell General Hammond. "Ummmm." Daniel took of his glasses and placed his finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose "When where how why? Of course I am happy for you guys but isn't this against the rules.you know regulations?" "Ya Daniel we are aware of those pesky little regulations." Jack sighed "When did you guys.uh when?" "Well it all started about a month ago." jacks started then Sam continued  
  
".When fraya and anise thought we were zatarks, but we realised we were just lying about our feelings" Jack nodded along "This confession of our true feelings for each other opened a can of worms that could never be closed. I spent days avoiding Jack and when I had to be in the same room as him I'd make up small talk or invent a crazy situation to leave as quickly as possible. All these lies caught up with me eventually, I even lost sleep over it!" "You did?" jack asked concerned. "Yes, now back to the story" Sam said glaring at Jack "Then on our mission to P3X 498, when Jack and I were waiting for you and Teal'c at the Stargate I finally confronted Jack." "Yadda yadda yadda, she told me that she loved me and visa versa and here we are, now if ya don't mind I'm kinda hungry lets go get some Jell-O or something." Jack said and headed for the door. Sam and Daniel sighed and exchanged amused looks.  
  
When the three of them reached the commissary jack and Sam grabbed a table whilst Daniel headed for the coffee machine. "So Sam one more person knows our secret, I'll bet you 10 bucks that Danny boy over there cant keep his mouth shut." Jack grinned widely. "Well Jack I was hoping I could tell Janet because she knows something is up and she IS my best friend and all" Sam smiled hopefully. Jack sighed and threw his hand up in resignation "and so it goes on. " He said to himself.  
  
Review please. and look out for chapter two 'caught in the act. 


	2. and so it goes on...

Chapter two:  
  
  
  
Sam practically galloped to the infirmary where Janet spent most of her days, and nights in fact. "Wow she really needs to get a life" Sam thought to her self mind you I cant talk, you'd have to surgically remove me from my lab. Sam giggled to herself as she entered the infirmary.  
  
"Gosh you look happy" Said Janet, looking up at Sam from her desk, which was piled high with patient's files and charts.  
  
"I have a pretty good reason to be happy," Sam said, taking a seat beside Janet. "I have something I have been dying to tell you but you have to promise not to tell a soul."  
  
"Cross my heart, now what is it?" Janet looked hopefully at Sam; the prospect of some good news lifted her spirits and gave her a break from the pile of work on her desk. "Well." Sam paused; she didn't know quite how to put it. "Ummmm.for a couple of weeks now.Well you see.OK this is how it is.." she paused again. "Sam spit it out I would kinda like to get home before Christmas." Janet smiled at Sam. "My god you're so impatient!" "Sam!" "OK.for a couple of weeks now I have been sort of seeing." Sam paused, not because she didn't know what to say but for amusements sake. Janet was literally on the edge of her seat; the prospect of her best friend actually taking time out of her busy schedule to go on a date was amazing. She had to know who this mystery guy was. "Who?" Janet finally asked. "Jack." Sam whispered. Janet smiled. "I knew it, You laugh way to much at his jokes!" Janet exclaimed as she leapt up to hug Sam "I am so happy for you two." Sam and Janet spent the next two hours discussing Sam and Jacks relationship and giggling like 12-year old school girls. But finally Sam left the infirmary to catch up on some work, ever since her and Jack started dating her work seemed to take a back seat. 


	3. Is he worth it?

Chapter 3:  
  
"Receiving Tok'ra IDC sir" Simmons said looking up at General Hammond awaiting his order  
  
"Open the iris" General Hammond drawled in his thick southern accent.  
  
The iris yawned open and Jacob Carter stepped through dressed in the sand coloured uniform of the Tok'ra.  
  
"Dad! I'm so glad you came" Sam said hugging her father. "I wouldn't miss my little girls birthday now would I? George, Jack, Teal'c" Jacob acknowledged each of his friends before heading out of the gateroom.  
  
(Later at Sam's house)  
  
"I am so glad you guys all came," Sam said taking a beer from jack as he walked out of the kitchen. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Jack said smiling at Sam and desperately trying to resist the urge to hug her. The night went on, Sam opened a few gifts a toast was made then people began to leave, till only Sam, Jack, General Hammond, Daniel, and Jacob were left.  
  
"OK, lets break out the expensive stuff now" Jack joked lifting his wineglass. Sam gave jack a large grin, shook her head then left for the kitchen to see her father. "Dad, leave the cleaning up, there is no need, I'll do it in the morning.' Sam looked around at the disaster that was her kitchen "or just move." Jacob smiled and headed towards the living room. "Dad wait, I need to talk to you." "What is it Sammie?" Jacob looking concerned at his daughter. "Well." She hesitated, although she had had this conversation over and over in her head she was still unsure. "I've sort of been seeing some one." Sam stuttered. "Honey that's great, really! but why are you telling me?" Jacob paused "Is it that serious?" "Umm.well yea" Sam added "I'd like it to be, and I'd really like your approval, and so would he." "Oh, so I know him?" Jacob asked running through a list of possibilities in his head. Jacob turned around to grab another soda "Its Jack!" Sam blurted out. Jacob froze, then slowly turned around. "I am sorry did you say Jack?" Sam nodded "JACK!" he yelled. "Dad calm down Sam cried looking towards the door hoping no one heard, most of all Jack. "I'm sorry honey but.Jack!" Sam nodded and blushed slightly. Jacob looked confused "Jack; your commanding officer Jack? Sam sighed. "I know its wrong but I cant help how I feel, I tried for years not to." A tear rolled down Sam's cheek. Jacob reached up and brushed away her tear. "Sammie I am so happy for you, but what about the regs, we both know what'll happen if your caught and I also know how much your career means to you, is he worth it." Sam paused "Yea" she almost whispered before her dad grabbed her and hugged her.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room General Hammond had drained his wine glass, he rose from his seat and headed for the kitchen, just before he reached the door he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.  
  
"Sammie I am so happy for you, but what about the regs, we both know what'll happen if your caught and I also know how much your career means to you, is he worth it." Hammond was slightly taken aback. "Yea" he heard Sam whisper. He knew about Sam and jack's feelings for on another, who didn't? But for them to act on those feelings and break regulations. What should I do? 


	4. Dilema

General Hammond now faced a dilemma, Jack and Sam were two of his best officers and friends but it was his duty to report this. He decided to go and see someone who he knows would give impartial advice and maybe solve this dilemma. Hammond gently knocked on the door of Teal'c's quarters. "Come in" He heard Teal'c's dulcet tones echo through the cold steel doors. "General Hammond!" Teal'c rose from his meditating position. "Ah, hello teal'c, I was wanting your help with something." General Hammond said in a slightly nervous tone. "Of course General Hammond, what can I assist you with?" Teal'c asked politely offering General Hammond a seat. "Well to be honest with you teal'c, I need an objective opinion on a dilemma I am having." Teal'c nodded and signalled General Hammond to carry on. "Well teal'c it in regards to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's. Relationship." General Hammond said frankly. Teal'c nodded along whilst General Hammond explained the situation and his indecision. Teal'c's reply was very brief but was all Hammond needed. "Although you are close with those concerned, your duty is primarily to your country is it not?" And with this general Hammond rose from his chair, thanked teal'c and left.  
  
Later that day General Hammond called Jack and Sam into his office. "General" Jack greeted as he strode into General Hammond's office. "Have a seat please, I have a serious matter to discuss." General Hammond said trying to avoid eye contact. Jack and Sam exchange a worried glance and took their seats. "It has been brought to my attention that Major Carter and yourself," General Hammond addressed Jack, "Have been pursuing a personal relationship." General Hammond paused looking up at his two finest officers' guilt ridden faces. "I take that silence as an admission of guilt." General Hammond continued "You are both fully aware of the regulations, and it pains me to have to say this." General Hammond paused and stood up. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, you are both relieved of duty pending a court martial." "Ahh, come on!" Jack exclaimed jumping to his feet, "One little indiscretion and you just forget all the times we saved your ass, and this whole god damned planet!" Jack was crimson with rage. "That's insubordination colonel, now are you going to leave quietly or will you have to be escorted?" With this Jack turned on his heels and stormed out of Hammond's office. Sam left the general's office shaking in disbelief. Jack packed up his locker, loudly. He was home within the hour, he was desperately thinking of a way to resolve this. In a way he was relived, finally he could be with Sam without feeling guilty that he was breaking any rules, but he knew Sam's career meant a lot to her and that he had to find a solution. Suddenly an idea came to him; there was one person who could help him. Jack sprang to life; he jumped into his car and headed to Washington DC. It took him two days, but finally the sleep-deprived jack reached the White House. He marched in and demanded to see the president. Of course he was greeted by two rather large security guards, but on giving them his name and ID they agreed to let the president know of Jack's presence and desire to see his urgently. Fifteen minutes later a large security man in a blue suit escorted him through the large building to the president's office. Jack marched into the office, still wearing his BDU's and looking slightly tired and unshaven, the president looked pleased yet surprised to see him. "Good afternoon colonel O'Neill what can I do for you?" 


End file.
